phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Season 4
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... For Your Ice Only The Abominable Doofenshmirtz.jpg Mqdefault (3). Jpg Mqdefault (4). Jpg Tumblr mealesX6mU1rmra37o1 500.png Abominable-inator.jpg Doof sitting on a chair made of ice blocks.jpg FYIO Abominable Snow-Doof.png Abominal doof foot.png Abominal doof in a tree.png Normal doof in a tree..png Happy New Year! 7. Png Agent P trapped in bottle of sparkling cider.png Tumblr mec9dlQN5i1rmra37o1 500.png Resolution-Changer-Inator.jpg Images (67).jpg Happy New Year! Here I am.jpg Images (33).jpg Tumblr mec9qoYExa1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mfxjflSdnF1rmra37o1 500.png What is everyone's New Year's resolution?.jpg P 1.png P 2.png P 3.png Doofenshmirtz and Perry Charleston.jpg Doof and Perry Swing Dancing.jpg Doof and Perry New Year dance.jpg Fly On the Wall Feed-The-Pigeons-Inator.png Mqdefault (14).jpg Defauly. Jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Best Inator.png Bully Bust Mqdefaulu. Jpg Tumblr mfbi2p1j0g1rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefault (28).jpg Anvil to the face.jpg Mqdefault (23).jpg Tumblr mglhk4VMHs1qkdfjio1 500.png My Sweet Ride Tumblr mh7tklaYfa1rmra37o1 500.png Images (56 . Jpg Tumblr mhkz95wYo31rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefault (27).jpg Rustinator.jpg Tumblr mhl0eaVF4Q1rgi4ejo1 500 (1).png My car has a turret that goes.jpg Images (79).jpg Der Kinderlumper AwfulKid.jpg The Kinderlumper gonna get ya.jpg ClapOff.jpg Tumblr mhw4ta6Ziw1rmra37o1 500.png Sidetracked Mqdefault (37).jpg Tumblr minw08rYNj1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr mimyf0ghSF1rmra37o1 500.png Train Operator-inator gets broken.JPG Lyla at the back of the train.png Mqdefaulu.jpg A great hand.jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo1 500 (1).jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo2 250.jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo4 250.jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo3 500.jpg Primal Perry Tumblr inline mj2oy9WTud1qz4rgp.png Mqdefault (47).jpg I'm giving a 60 seconds head start.jpg Tumblr mj5tdnyvQy1rsq5jwo1 500.png Mqdefault (46).jpg Tumblr mluawmbI7J1rlapkwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mluawmbI7J1rlapkwo2 1280.jpg Mqdefault (40).jpg Doof and Perry gathering wooden poles.JPG Perry and Doofenshmirtz contructing a cage.JPG Perry pulling a tree's bark down.JPG Perry drawing a glove on the bark.JPG Doof about to cut it off.JPG Doof sewing the glove.JPG Doof putting on the glove.JPG About to crush a pear.JPG Crushed!.JPG Tumblr mltq871SSF1rlapkwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo5 500.png Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo4 500.png Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo3 250.png Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo2 250.png Mind Share Doof boots.jpg Mqdefault (49).jpg Dundersztyc.jpg Tumblr mkexjdDKG01rmra37o1 1280.png Phineas-and-Ferb-Mind-Share.jpg Doofenshmirtz forced to dance.jpg Backyard Hodge Podge Ophthalmic chair trap.jpg Doof with Eye-Fog-inator.jpg Doof's blurry vision of his hand.jpg Perry's blurry image of Doof.jpg Could you make that "digga-digga-digga-digga-digga" sound.jpg Bee Day P05-27-13 16.39-1-.jpg Bee Day-The Aroma-inator.png Bee Day-Enough with the swat puns.png P05-27-13 16.46-2-.jpg P05-27-13 16.46-1-.jpg Bee Story Great Balls Of Water Tumblr mnp66wftNU1rmra37o1 1280.png Norm, Where's My What-What.png The Double Negative-Inator.png Where's Pinky? The Blend into the background-Inator.png Doof finds the deed.png Doof finds the deed.....again.png WheresPinky?.jpg Agent Pinky is good with computers.png Doof falls to the ground.JPG Doof's black eye.JPG Knot My Problem Mqdefault.jpg Why dont you make more.jpg Just Desserts Mqdefaulppp.jpg Tumblr mpc1xbRdYR1rgi4ejo1 1280.png Just dessertsasd.png La Candace-Cabra Mqdefaulkkk.jpg Mqdefault (62).jpg Tumblr mpw7l5laki1qdly6so1 500.jpg Tumblr mphzafkxd31rmra37o1 1280.png Happy Birthday, Isabella Mqdefault (52).jpg Who's This Pharmicist.png Love at First Byte Doof going stag.jpg Hmm... those guys look familiar.jpg Is that isabellas dad.jpg One Good Turn Mqdefault (53).jpg Mqdefaulm.jpg Thanks But No Thanks Doof's inator.jpg Perry after being hit by doof's inator.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 7.03.26 PM.png Troy Story S4e24.jpg Troy Story Perry's trap.jpg Declutter-inator.JPG Druselsteinoween Oh goody, trick or treaters.jpg Doofenshmirtz with a bowl of candy.jpg Doofenshmirtz greats the trick or treaters.jpg Let's see, what do we have here.jpg Class Dunce with a Fake Scar.jpg The Princess of Meatland.jpg Upset Rooster Head.jpg A kid in a sheet.jpg A platypus in a sheet.jpg Perry the Platypus in a sheet.jpg Doofenshmirtz reading the first clue.jpg Doofenshmirtz in the chair lift.jpg I really don't remember an elevator down here.jpg Getting ready to get in the elevator.jpg At the top of the castle.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting the clue from the hippos mouth.jpg Doofenshmritz reading the last clue.jpg I'm rich.jpg Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror BabyHead attract-inator.JPG TTTTPerry ready for combat as Doof reads.JPG Mqdefault (68).jpg TTTTthe inexplicable giant floating baby head TTTTYou're not supposed to flash on ham sandwich.JPG GFBH.jpg P i F trilogy of terror1.png TTTTthe crackers attack.JPG TTTTPerry skedaddles.JPG GiantFloatingDoofus.jpg Face Your Fear I bet you're wondering why i'm cowering.jpg But I suddenly remembered a movie that I saw long ago at a drive-in.jpg Doof writing down notes.jpg Brilliant!.jpg I vowed to get right to work.jpg Make things larger-inator.JPG I tried it out on my cowboy hat.jpg It was a success.jpg Doofenshmirtz with the large cowboy hat.jpg Hat leaning on DEI.jpg Doof jumping from hat.jpg That's the end of that hat.jpg I had to genetically modify a mouse.jpg Doof with tablet.jpg I ordered a retired stunt-bat....jpg Doof swiping tablet screen.jpg ...from a low-budget bat circus.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting scared of the bat.jpg Scram you flying gerbil.jpg Do something about this bat.jpg It's even more horrible than it looks.jpg Get out of there.jpg It's a very big bat.jpg Doofenshmirtz get eaten by Derek the Bat.jpg The bat spitting Doofenshmirtz out.jpg Oh gross.jpg The bat starting to fly away with Doofenshmirtz.jpg The bat flying away with Doofenshmirtz.jpg Flying through a hoop.jpg Doofenshmirtz making contact with the center of foamtown.jpg Doofenshmirtz hanging in midair.jpg Cheers for Fears Cheers.png PAF 415A 10003096.jpg Perry gets zapped by the Worst-Fear-inator.jpg Perry's fearless card.jpg The Worst-Fear-inator hits Doof.jpg Steampunx Professor Von Doofenshmirtz.JPG Just Our Luck jol03doof talks to sleeping Perry.jpg You ever try to sue a genie.jpg Well let's try to see what kind of tunes are on the FM dial.jpg Hey I love this song.jpg I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point.jpg Return Policy Doofenshmirtz has been spotted at customer service counters.jpg Back-to-the-Store-inator.jpg